Iron Fey: Alternative to the Lost Prince
by xDragonModzx
Summary: What if Meghan and Ash had two children? A son and a daughter. What if one turned to the dark side? What will the consequences be for Nevernever? Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Fey series
1. Prologue

Meghan

"I'm here, Oracle. We came as fast as we could. Now, what is this offer you were speaking of at Elysium? What do you know about my child?"

"Your child, your _son_. Yes I know about him. Many futures I have glimpsed, and in all, he is a remarkable creature, born of Summer, Winter and Iron. His blood creates a new race, with all the courts glamour combined, a formidable being. A very powerful ally and enemy."

"Enemy?" I whisper.

"There's forces out there that will turn him away from you, Meghan Chase. He will rise in power, eventually banishing you and Ash to take the Iron throne. His aim would be to consume Nevernever into a wholly Iron Kingdom. Only another, one that has similar powers, would ever be able defeat your son at that stage. His younger sister, your daughter. She too is born of all three courts. Unlike her brother, she will be able to master all the glamours of Summer, Winter and Iron. Ultimately, she is more powerful than the prince. Perhaps more powerful than any faery that has ever existed. The princess will kill her brother in the end, she will take the crown. A lot have faery would have died during the prince's reign. Survival will hang in the balance, she will make decisions that could make or break the Nevernever." the oracle says dreamily. "But, I can help you avoid this fate."

"You can?"

"Bargain me the firstborn prince and this prophecy will cease to exist. Remove his string from the tapestry."

"No!" I shout, not thinking as a queen but as a mother. "I won't give you my firstborn. Fate can be changed, it can!"

"Think carefully, Iron Queen. Should your plan go wrong, thousands will pay for your selfishness. You are a queen. You must think for the greater good."

"I can't. I can't give up my son." I say breathlessly and I leave without a backward glance.


	2. The Courts Princess

Skylar

I am Skylar Tallyn. I'm the Iron Princess, the second born to Meghan Chase, the Iron Queen and daughter of the summer king Oberon, and Prince Ash, a former winter prince. I'm sixteen years old. I have an older brother, Prince Keirran Tallyn. Keirran is five years my elder. I don't see him much. Like my father used to, he spends hardly any time in court. He prefers the wyldwood to Mag Tuiredh, our home.

I wander through the castle aimlessly, not quite ready to submit to my maids fussing. At the end of the hall, I hear the familiar clashing of swords. I arrive in the castle courtyard and spot my father, practising swordsmanship with an unfortunate servant. Leaning on the small stone wall, I sigh exasperatedly, loud so he registers me.

"Meg, I'm sorry. I was just-" he stutters, whirling around guiltily. His eyes find me up on the walkway. He sighs in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Sky."

"Yep. Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave for Elysium like the rest of us?" I frown, boosting myself up onto the wall.

"I've got time." he says, swinging his sword, his silver eyes glinting in the rising sun. He returns his focus to the fight at hand. Well, I don't think you can call it a fight. My father has the servant on the ground in seconds.

"That was too easy. None of the servants are any good." he sighs as the poor servant hurries off before he can get sucked into another duel with the winter prince. "Come and duel with me, Sky."

Dad always asks me to duel with him. My brother, Keirran, didn't enjoy sparring. He preferred to fight with glamours and his deceptiveness. I liked to use glamours too, but I got more of a rush from sword fighting.

"Are you crazy? You know Mom will kill the both of us if I have even the slightest welts for Elysium."

"If you're as good as I know you are, you won't have any. And neither will I, I'm pretty good." he says cockily, pulling my sword from the weapons rack.

"Fine." I give in, sliding off the wall and going down the steps into the courtyard. He offers me my sword, hilt first. My sword is a winter sword, like my father's, a gleaming silver hilt and a icy blue blade.

Due to my blood, I was a Summer, Winter and Iron princess. I had some manner of control over the three territories. I could control all three glamours. I was immune to the cold of Tir Na Nog and to the iron of my home that would kill any other fey. There's no other fey like me.

My father and I duel. He had instructed me ever since I was small. Somehow, I fight him off well enough to stop him inflicting any welts or bruises on me. I love to spar. Dad had always taught me that swordsmanship wasn't just a leisure activity, but a essential skill that I would need to survive. I took pleasure in it anyway and I think my dad did too, secretly. I'm not sure how long we would have sparred for, had my mother not interrupted us.

"Skylar! Ash!"

We break apart instantly, jumping to attention. My mother stood on a high balcony, dressed out of her flowing, lavish dresses and in more suitable travelling gear. Her blonde hair is drawn back into neat bun and her blue eyes look down on us exasperatedly.

"Honestly, you two are worse than your father and Puck were!" she says, rolling her eyes.

"It's all good practice." my dad shrugs, completely unfazed at getting caught. He sheathes his sword.

"I would have won anyway." I say, giving Dad a playful shove.

"You wish, princess." he replies, shoving me back.

"I thought you were supposed to be mature and reasonable." she says, tutting at my father. She turns her gaze to me. "Sky, Breena and Nerida have your Elysium clothes ready for you. Go on now."

Leaving the courtyard, I trot up the flights of spiral staircases that lead to my chambers in the highest tower. My windows have the best views. I push open the heavy door and flop onto my soft, velvet bed covers, saying silent goodbyes to my room. I'd be away for a few days at least. As promised, my maids have left my fifteenth Elysium dress and my usual hunting gear on the two manikins in my dressing room. Slowly, I replace my everyday, practical dress with my hunting wear.

My hunting clothes are all black for two reasons. One, to blend in with the darkness of the wyldwood and two, black looks good on me. The outfit consists of special riding leggings, a tank top, a leather jacket and boots. I pull them on and I catch myself in the mirror.

I look exactly like my father. I look like a winter sidhe. My long, curly black hair flows down to my waist, my skin is pale white and my eyes glow like polished silver. Turning away from the mirror, I braid my hair into a simple plait and sling the dark blue dress and my tiara across my arm. Almost forgetting, I grab my weapons belt and my bow and sheathe. There's no telling what we'll encounter in the wyldwood.

I make my way back to the courtyard where my Mom and Dad wait with a host of guards. My loyal, black stallion, Orin, is saddled and waiting for me. Riding, along with practising our glamours, is mine and Keirran's favourite pastime.

My father wears a simple black tunic and cloak, customary for him. He too has his sword close at hand.

"Where's Keirran?" Mom asks to no one in particular, her aqua blue eyes scanning the guard.

"It's alright, Mom. Keirran sent me a message through glamour last night. He's going to meet us at Arcadia. He's out on a hunt in the wyldwood." I jump in quickly. My parents' faces relax.

I turn away from them and face my horse. Folding the dress carefully, I tuck it into a saddle bag along with my tiara and push myself up into Orin's saddle with ease. He prances about nervously when I land in the saddle.

"Easy, boy." I tell my horse soothingly, patting his smooth neck. Recognising me, Orin calms and stands still once more. I settle myself comfortably in the saddle.

The front guard of knights take position, readying our procession to depart. Coming up between my parents, our entourage leaves the castle walls and enters the heart of Mag Tuiredh. The journey from the Iron City to Arcadia is a long one. We could use a trod if we had wished but, as I had learnt in my ventures with my brother, most of the trods had their hidden risks. Besides, my father and I preferred to ride.

We reach the wyldwood by nightfall, set to reach the Summer court in another two days ride. After the knights set up a tent for me, I lay my bed roll out on the floor and drift off into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken only a few hours later.

"Sky. Skylar, wake up." a voice calls, shaking my shoulder.

"Keirran, already?" I groan, turning my back on him. "Five more minutes and I'll be up. Get Orin ready for me."

"It's me." my father says, coming into my line of sight. "Want to go out on a ride?"

"What?" I ask blearily, propping myself on my elbow. I feel the chill of the night and I see the pitch black dark through the crack in the tent flap. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know." he says patiently, his silver eyes gleaming. "It's a perfect night to hunt."

"I was kidding when I asked if you were crazy, you know that right?" I say, he laughs breezily. "I'm serious. You _know_ Mom will kill us if she wakes up and finds that we're not here!"

"We'll be back before then, princess."

My common sense pleads with me desperately but the thought of a midnight hunt, and the rush that came with it, was too much to refuse.

"Alright." I sigh, pulling my weapons up from beside me.

We sneak past the knights on watch, Eldon and Kallan, and untie our horses from a tree branch. Mounting up, we gallop off into the darkness companionably . . . .


	3. The Midnight Hunt

Skylar

Dad and I speed through the wyldwood, the gnarled trees flying past in a blur. The feeling of Orin's lunging gait, the cold wind rushing in my face, the thumping sound of the horses' hooves and the calls of the night animals, all mount up to the irreplaceable rush of running on a hunt.

As my father begins to move his huge bay stallion ahead, my competitive streak burns through me. Any thoughts of safety fly from my head and lose themselves in the wind. I urge Orin into a breakneck-fast gallop. Orin and I breeze past, weaving through the trees.

"Where are we even heading to hunt?" I shout, behind me.

"What's close by?" he shouts back, swallowing up the lengths between me and him.

"Perilyn Falls? That place is _swarming _with beasts."

"No way, Sky, there's a wyvern nest on the path there."

"Keirran and I_ always_ go after wyverns." I tell him, without thinking.

"What have I told you about that?" he snaps angrily, anger burning. "I'm not charging into a fight with wyverns."

"It'll be-"

"_No_, Skylar."

"Fine." I grumble. "How about the ruins of Tanifier Castle?"

"Tanifier? It's not a ruin, it's still standing. Puck and I used to crash there if we didn't have time to travel back." my father says confusedly.

"Still standing?" I snort, ducking my head to avoid a branch as we drive through the dense undergrowth. "That place is mostly rubble, only the grand hall is respectably intact."

"Something must have been at since then. Goblins, probably. Damn things." I say, shaking my head.

"Maybe there will be some there to pick off." Dad says, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Lets hope so." I reply, grinning. Veering Orin down a less-trodden, side trail, we gallop towards our destination. After nearly three hours more riding, we reach the legendary, old castle.

Tanifier Castle was built by a wild fey named Lord Shazadan. He lived at the very beginning of the Nevernever and fey itself. This was a time so early on that Summer and Winter were not rivals. Both courts mingled with ease. Shazadan led a band of fey who didn't fit in at their courts. The self-proclaimed lord built Tanifier as a safe haven for his people. It had been one of the biggest, grandest castle in the wyldwood. After Shazadan and his people died out, the castle was left to ruin. The odd tribe of goblins sometimes settled in the castle but never for more than a decade. Now, all that remained of the once magnificent structure was moss-covered columns, piles of bricks and the odd piece of a mosaic floor.

My father and I dismount and stand side-by-side. Through our bond, I could feel my father's deep emotions and thoughts. Sadness, pity and a sense of loss were among his emotions. Images flashed through my mind. My father, Puck and Ariella sat around a fire in front of this very castle, laughing and joking, Dad and Puck duelling in a lavishly furnished bed chamber, the trio fighting goblins in the great hall, Ariella threading her hair with flowers from the nearby meadows.

"Reminiscing, huh?" I sigh, leaning my head on his arm.

"You saw that?" he asks, pulling his arm away and wrapping it around my shoulder.

"Yeah." I pause. "You looked happy."

"Those times were perhaps the most carefree ones of my life, Skylar. I may look the same but I'm much older now." he tells me, his eyes sweeping over the ruins. "No goblins about."

"Not yet." I say, tying the horses up on a rotting fence post and unsaddling them. "Let's ready up in the Hall, then we'll get down to business."

"Sounds like a plan." he agrees as I sling him his saddle. We enter the Hall, the only part of Tanifier Castle still standing. I put my saddle and bow down and look around, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. "Sky, we used to keep a store of firewood in here somewhere."

"Well, well." a horribly familiar voice breaks in. "Queen Meghan will _not_ be happy."

Drawing my sword, Dad and I instinctively go back-to-back with our swords drawn, the icy blue blades glowing in the darkness.

"Show yourself." my father shouts, his voice bouncing in the empty hall.

"Don't you recognise me, your royal highnesses?" the voice says, feigning hurt.

"Grimalkin?" we say together, surprise ringing in our tones.

"You fey are geniuses." the cat says sarcastically. A fire lights up in front of us, illuminating the hall and the big, grey cat perched up on a crumbling statue.

"Hey, Grim." I smile, sheathing my sword and walking over to greet him.

"You've grown, princess." he remarks. The cait sith purrs contentedly as I scratch him behind his soft ears.

Grimalkin had always been in my life. Even when I was a toddler, Mom used to tell me about her past. Grimalkin was often mentioned. I never saw him myself until I was three years old. He visited me in the middle of the night in the palace at Mag Tuiredh. I woke to a big cat sat on the end of my bed. Despite my age, I knew exactly who he was. Since that night, Grim appeared to me alone twice a year. We never really had a particular topic for conversation but somehow, we would talk for hours. When I was younger, he would tell me stories about places he had been, people and creatures he had met. In his recent visits, he favoured to teach me about faery history and the use of glamours. I had learnt a lot from the wise, old cat. I had always enjoyed the cat's company though his nature could be somewhat patronizing.

"It's good to see you, cait sith." my father greets, bowing his head a little.

"You too, prince." the cat nods regally.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Grim?" I ask politely.

"I was bored, princess. Your parents have provided some respectable entertainment in the past." he states, eyeing Dad.

"So you'll be accompanying us to Elysium?" my father says.

"Perhaps I will. Most get interesting."

"We had best head back then." I smile.

The cat leaps down from his perch gracefully and leads us out back into the cold night . . .


	4. Elysium

Skylar

I stand up on an balcony overlooking the Summer court. I try to avoid people's attention but somehow, it finds me anyway. I answer their questions and their attempts at conversation but inside, all I'm doing is willing them to leave me in peace.

It's the first night of Elysium and Keirran still hadn't put in an appearance. I hope he knew what the consequences for being late were, it was a huge insult to the hosts. My mother and father would kill him.

Finally left alone, I look out to the extravagant festivities. The night air was pleasantly warm, the only thing penetrating the darkness being the lights threaded through the dense briars surrounding the big courtyard. Although Summer, Winter and Iron were at peace now, they stayed in their groups. It was easy to tell them apart, of course. The Summer fey wore their customary green and gold robes and the Winter sidhes in their black and blue. My subjects, the Iron fey, could not attend Elysium due to being poisonous to Arcadia and Tir Na Nog. Only my mother, father, brother and I could attend and represent our court. This was mainly why Keirran and I could not afford to miss the union.

The four rulers, Oberon, Titania, Mab and my Mom, were sat at the table opposite the balcony where I stood. My dad stood loyally by my mother's side though I could feel his attention on me too. The monarchs all looked stunning. Oberon wore a ruby red robe, his straight silver hair passing down his shoulders. Titania wore a long, flowing dress, the same shade of red that her husband was sporting. Her golden hair was pinned back, curling down her back in a spray of ringlets with a gold and green crown placed upon her head. Mab wore a blue dress, decorated with shimmering icicles. Her inky black hair was pulled back into a fancy top-knot, tied with a diamond studded band. My mother wore a clingy, silver dress that shimmered like diamonds at the slightest movement. Her soft, blonde hair flowed free with her polished, silver crown sat delicately on top.

My dress was simple, yet it had its own beauty and grace about it. The colours of it clashed perfectly with my pale skin and silver eyes. It was made of smooth, dark blue satin. It had silver glitter patterns on the top of the bodice and the hem of the skirt. The skirt just brushed my ankles, not getting under my feet. My jet-black hair hung loose, reaching all the way to my hips. On my head sat my tiara. It was a wreath of silver leaves and flowers. Inside each of the flowers was a stud of pure crystal that caught the light whenever I moved.

"You look lovely, sis." I hear a voice from my left. Turning my head, I meet the azure eyes of my big brother.

Keirran always generated a lot of talk amongst the women. He had a whole host of fey chasing him. My brother was handsome, taking the best features of our parents. He looked most like my mother though. His hair was a pale shade of blonde and it just covered his ears. He had my mother's big, blue eyes. His skin was very pale, like mine. He was tall and muscular, yet athletic and quick through the years he had spent riding around in the wyldwood. Keirran had always been a good brother to me, we were very close. He taught me a lot about Nevernever and the tricks of his trade, hunting. I could always rely on him to have my back.

"Keirran!" I exclaim. Reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck, I hug him close to me. His familiar smell of horses, smoke, leather and trees clings to everything he wears. Once I pull away, I give him a shove. "Mom and Dad are going to kill you for being late. Where _were_ you?"

"Had a run in with the Wolf. I had to go on a merry dance to lose him." he smirks, brushing his pale, blonde hair from his eyes.

"Right before Elysium, typical." I tut, rolling my eyes.

"Cheer up, Sky. I'm here now."

"You can take me out hunting tomorrow to make up for it. I think I almost died of boredom, listening to the courts think up of new Accords."

"I've been to more of them than you, princess."

"Fourteen Elysiums. How can you stand it?" I snort.

"Which one of yours is this?"

"Ninth."

"I can remember your first."

"_Everyone_ can remember my first, Keirran."

We stand in silence for a few moments. I catch the eye of my Dad, now leaning against a pillar at the top of the courtyard. He raises a dark eyebrow at Keirran and beckons to him ominously.

"Uh oh." I sigh.

"I'll be fine." Keirran retorts confidently.

"If you were thinking about fluttering your eyelashes and putting on the puppy-dog eyes, I'll warn you now, it won't work. You're a little too old for that ploy now." I tell him, straightening his tan brown jacket.

"Shame. That's how I always got out of trouble before." he says, giving me a wry smile. "So I'm definitely too old for that?"

"Just a bit." I laugh, pushing him away playfully. "Go on now. You don't want Dad to come over here and frog-march you away, do you?"

"That would be a bit embarrassing, I think." he says, turning away from me. He goes down the steps and meets my father who leads him away. Probably to give him a going over for showing us up. Of course, Keirran was well-experienced in his scoldings. He was forever getting into trouble, even when he was a little boy.

I stand alone for a few more moments until another figure, weaving his way through the crowd, catches my attention. After looking in more detail, I recognise him immediately.

Puck. Robin Goodfellow.

Puck had been a close friend of my parents. He had never been much of a figure in my childhood though, only popping up on random occasions. I had liked him immediately, the first time we had met. It had been my second Elysium and though I had seen him around before, he formally introduced himself to me. Every so often, him, Keirran and I met up and hunted together. Though he was my father's best friend, I had never though of him in that way. I had always considered Robin Goodfellow as _my_ friend.

"Puck." I smile as he ascends the steps.

"Hey, ice-girl." he greets, his green eyes glittering. Ice girl was his nickname for me, along with your royal iciness. I had inherited all my Dad's nicknames.

"It's good to see you." I tell him, giving him a hug.

"I've missed you, princess. The summer fey can be a bit tedious sometimes." he says, shaking his red hair.

"You're not tedious, Puck." I reply, giving him an odd look.

"I'm sure your father would disagree. In fact, I think he would tell you that I'm a pain in the ass." he laughs, his eyes scanning the crowds. "Where is his highness, anyway?"

"Giving Keirran a roasting."

"What's the kid done now?"

"He was late to Elysium. That's the number one rule."

"Ah." Puck grimaces. "Let's just say I wouldn't want to be him right now."

"Right there with you." I sigh, feeling the anger that my father's projecting through our bond. In our pause, the musicians start up a new song. It wasn't typical summer fey music. Music from summer was usually quite bright and lively and merry. This song had a low pitch and its pace was slow.

"Care for a dance, princess?" Puck asks, bowing then offering me his hand.

I swallowed. Dancing wasn't really my thing. Being a faery, I was good at it but I possessed the more human emotion of self-consciousness. Pushing those thoughts away, I take Puck's hand and let him lead me down the steps from the balcony. As we descend the steps, I can feel the other faeries' eyes on us. I can only imagine the gossip that'll come out of this joining. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dad and Keirran return. Keirran's head is hung low in submission, a clear sign of the discipline my father had grilled into him. As though sensing my eyes on him, he looks up and gives me a light-hearted smile. I return with a sympathetic smile. I focus on my father now as Puck and I pass by.

His expression isn't good. His eyes are cold, hard and blank, just like his whole facial expression. Arms folded, standing up straight, clenched fists, I know this isn't just about Keirran being late. Reaching out to him with my mind, I hit a wall of anger and worry, touched with anticipation, fuelled by his protectiveness. Though he was blocking my from his thoughts, I could almost hear his silent warning.

_Be careful, Skylar._

Puck, not feeling his temper, carries on regardless. He pulls me into him, interlocking his long, calloused fingers with mine. I hear the mutters and comments made by the watching fey but I blot them out, focusing only on myself, Puck and the music. He wraps his arms around my waist and a shiver runs up and down my spine at his closeness. I rest my head on his shoulder and let the music take me into auto-pilot. Letting him take charge, Puck and I lose ourselves in the rhythms. We're almost in our own private world. Like all that matters is me and him . . .

(So, what do you think of Puck and Skylar? Not sure whether to take it to the next level!)


	5. The Knight's Oath

Skylar

As promised, I wake up to Keirran hanging over me, shaking me awake.

"Come on, Sky. Let's get out of here." he says, grinning happily.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up, Kei." I say groggily, propping myself up on my elbow. "Go and saddle the horses, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Yes, your highness." Keirran replies, bowing mockingly. He disappears from my room in Arcadia.

I slide out of the warm sheets and all the events of last night come flooding back into my mind. The dance with Puck, his fingers locked in mine, the feeling I had felt at Puck's touch. That tingly, cold shiver that had bolted up and down my spine. I had never felt that way before. I found myself longing to see Puck again, to see if he could elicit that feeling again.

For a second, I thought about talking to my elder brother about it but I dismissed it instantly. I knew exactly what he would think. I knew that he would mock me, perhaps even bring it up to our father. I didn't want that for a minute. I still couldn't shake the look in Dad's eyes and the wall of emotions he had put up against me.

Shutting those thoughts away temporarily, I pulled on some more suitable hunting clothes and my black cloak over the top, and rushed out into the courtyard to meet Keirran. It was very early morning, a biting chill still hanging in the air. It didn't compare to the scenes yesterday, buzzing with life. No one was around except my brother and our two horses. I walk over to the waiting horses and put my foot in Orin's stirrup. Keirran was already up in the saddle.

"Are you sure about this, Kei? You're on thin ice already." I say warningly.

"It'll be fine. We'll just have to make it back for the evening." he says breezily, gathering the reins up in his hands.

"Ok." I sigh, springing into the saddle.

"What's up with you, Sky? You're always pretty desperate to get into the wyldwood." Keirran asks suspiciously.

"Nothing." I say indignantly, urging Orin on into a extended trot.

"Whatever, princess." he mutters, rolling his eyes.

"So where are we heading today?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject.

"How about Perilyn Falls? We always throw down there." he suggests, his eyes glinting mischievously.

My blood runs cold. Only a few nights ago, I had been directly told that I was not allowed there and after the mood in the air last night, I wasn't really in the mood to be flaunting my father's warning in his face.

"No, Keirran. Dad says we're not allowed there."

"Since when do you care what Dad says what we can and can't do?"

"I can't do it, Kei. I'm not going to do it after he warned me, literally days ago, that it was dangerous there."

"Stop being such a daddy's girl, Sky. I know you're his favourite but still, I thought you were more interesting than a clingy, little girl." he hisses.

Ouch. That stung.

His words were true and we both knew it. Although Dad loved the both of us unconditionally, I had always been closer with him than Keirran ever had. I had never really considered how Keirran had felt about it. It didn't seem to matter. Until now.

"Being clingy and being honest are two different things, Keirran, and I'd like to think I'm the latter. If you want to be reckless and inconsiderate all your life then go ahead." I snap at him, turning Orin away from him.

"Go on then, little princess. Run back to Mommy and Daddy and suck up like you do. Just don't come back to me when you never make anything of your life." he says coldly before he gallops off to Perilyn Falls.

When I was a little girl, all I had wanted to do was please Keirran, to earn his approval. He ordered me around and whatever he wanted, I would do. In return, I had his affection, loyalty and companionship. When I was little, if I did something wrong and Keirran left me on my own. I would go to him, throw myself down at his feet and beg his forgiveness. I'd apologise until my face turned blue and he'd take me back every time.

I had a choice. I could do the exact same now, chase him down and run off to Perilyn Falls with him. Or I could heed my father's warning and, in effect, stay loyal. For me, my path was clear. Loyalty meant a lot to me.

Swinging Orin around, I galloped back to Arcadia's briars with my rage still bubbling. Storming through the parted bushes, I tie Orin up to a thick branch and throw myself down on a bench. I put my head in my hands but I don't cry. This situation didn't warrant tears.

"Well I never pegged you as an early riser, princess." a familiar voice calls, snapping me out of my temper immediately.

Puck slides down the stair rail and sits down beside me. His bright red hair is ruffled from sleep and his emerald green eyes glint in the early morning sun.

"I didn't think you would ever sleep at all, all that energy." I say, giving him a small smile.

"Everyone's got to sleep sometime, though if you're me, you can give or take a few hours." he says, throwing an apple up and down. He offers it to me, which I take gratefully. "So what's up, princess?"

"How did you know I was upset?" I ask him in wonder. I was a master at wiping my face clean of any emotions.

"Well, when you've spend years riding around with Prince Ash, Mr Blank himself, you learn to read between the lines. He was constantly playing that trick, the no-emotions method." he replies airily.

"Had a fight with Keirran." I mutter, biting into the apple. The sweetness exploded in my mouth, relaxing me a bit. "He wanted to go to Perilyn Falls."

"Ah. I would bet anyone my left arm that you weren't allowed to go there." he says, his handsome face darkening a bit. "Wyverns live around there and those beasts bring up memories your father and I don't really care to divulge. It would break Ash into pieces if something happened to you and Keirran. I take it he went without you anyway?" I nod.

"Stupid boy." he mutters. With a shake of his head, he loses the dark attitude. "Do you want to go out on a little tour with me tonight?"

A warm feeling spreads through me.

"I'd love to." I tell him.

Ash

That night, Skylar fills my dreams. Everything from the day she was born, to the present.

_After hours of pain, suffering and struggling, Meghan finally gives birth to my second child. A girl, they tell us. A daughter, a sister, a princess, a queen. A new life, half Meghan, half me. They give the girl to Meghan and after nine months of waiting, I catch of a glimpse of my newborn. God, she looks like me. So much so, I couldn't deny it. My daughter looked like a winter sidhe, though she was the blood of all three courts. _

_Under the tomato red tint, her skin was very pale. Defeating the well-known myth of baby blue eyes, her eyes were the colour of the stars in the sky. Her few damp locks of hair were jet black. As I swore to myself that I would, I state the oath to protect her as best as I can._

"_My name is Ashallyn'darkmyr Tallyn, third son of the Unseelie Court." Meghan, her exhaustion plain, looks up to me quizzically but she knows what I'm doing. "Let it be known—from this day forth, I vow to protect Skylar Tallyn, daughter of the Iron Queen and my own, with my sword, my honor, and my life. Her desires are mine. Her wishes are mine. Should even the world stand against her, my blade will be at her side. And should it fail to protect her, let my own existence forfeit. This I swear, on my honor, my True Name, and my life. From this day on, I am hers."_

"_Thank you." I hear Meghan whisper before the scene changes. _

_In the pitch darkness of the night, our bedroom door swings open, letting in a shaft of bright light. A small figure scurries through. Sitting upright, I feel something move at the end of the bed._

"_Skylar?" I call into the dark. She pops up beside me, her silver eyes wide with fear. With a sigh, I wrap my arms around her small, fragile body and pull her onto my lap. She's shaking like a leaf in autumn. "What's the matter, Sky?"_

"_The bad man came again." she mumbles, her voice muffled into my chest._

_Skylar had bad dreams a lot. The bad man was in the worst of them. We didn't know who he was or what he looked like. Neither me, Meghan or Keirran could coax it out of her. I stroke her long, soft black hair. _

"_It's alright, princess." I reassure her softly, laying back down, Skylar curled up tightly by my side, the blankets reaching to the top of her head. "I'm your knight, I'll always be here, Sky."_

"_I love you, Dad." she says sleepily, drifting back off to sleep beside me._

"_I love you, to."_

_The scene changes to the castle courtyard of Mag Tuiredh._

_Skylar, at least eight years older than the previous memory, duels with me. Ever since she was able to learn, I had taught her myself and she had grown to be a lethal fighter, a sufficient match for me._

_It's a close battle until Skylar strikes the hilt of my sword with such force it knocks the blade from my hand. Like lightning, she grabs my sword from the floor, whirls around and brings the swords to my neck, one in front and one to the side. By executing that move perfectly, she had finally brought me to my knees. _

_The few watching knights stand in a shocked silence for a few moments then they erupt into cheer. Skylar herself looks stunned with herself. She drops the blades and throws herself into my arms. _

"_Well done, princess." I murmur into her ear. _

"_I had a good teacher." she replies, feeling her warm breath on my cheek._

_Skylar and Keirran, standing on the balcony last night. Both so grown up and changed, talking and laughing together. So close. The image shifts yet again but this time, it's not a memory. It's a vision. A blood soaked battlefield lays out under a stormy sky. A huge army stands on one side, a mixture of Winter and the odd Iron fey and at the head stands Keirran, swinging my own sword in his hand. On the opposite side stands the Summer and the remaining Iron fey. Oberon, Titania and Skylar and Puck stand in front. Skylar, hand in hand with Goodfellow, wears glistening silver armour, her sword strapped familiarly to her side. The two forces collide and Skylar and Keirran immediately engage each other. It's a long, brutal battle, both sustaining terrible wounds from each other. Combined with her unique glamours and excellent swordsmanship, Skylar ultimately defeats her brother, stabbing him through the chest with my sword. She drops her sword and crouches beside her dying sibling, smoothing back his blonde fringe . . ._

I'm pulled from my dreams abruptly.

Meghan is fast asleep beside me, her head on my arm. The room is still relatively dark, only a thin stream of light coming in through the crack in the curtains. My head spins painfully from the dreams and I could only wonder if Skylar herself had seen it. She could sometimes see particularly potent memories of mine.

Not caring about waking Meghan, I jerk to sit bolt upright. I run a hand through my hair and my breathing comes heavy.

"What's the matter, Ash?" she asks, opening her eyes.

I go to reply but I burst into tears, hot, salty tears. Puck would have had a field day if he could see. It was completely new. I had shed a few tears when Keirran and Sky were born but this was different, so different. It _hurt_. It felt like I couldn't get enough air, my throat was sore, my eyes stung.

Abandoning her questions for the moment, Meghan wrapped her arms around my chest and pulled me towards her, letting me cry on her shoulder. I carry on sobbing for well over an hour, dread pooling in my stomach. No matter how I try, I can't shake the image of their final battle. Can't get rid of Skylar finally killing her elder brother, the look in their eyes as she does it.

"What did you see, Ash?" Meghan asks me eventually, pulling away and straightening me up. I recap the whole thing to her, not censoring anything out. She turns as pale as I am. "What do we do, Ash? We can't let that happen."

"No, we can't." I say darkly, my knight's oath to Skylar kicking in.

If anything stood against her, it was my job to eliminate the threat, I had sworn it by my True Name. My knight side didn't care if her offender was my own son, my knight side's only goal was to keep the girl safe. If what the Oracle said was true, that both Meghan and I would be banished, this was my only chance to change fate. But could I really do that? Could I really bring the blade down on my own flesh and blood? Perhaps Prince Ash the Winter prince could have done it, an unfeeling, soulless fey. But I wasn't that Ash anymore. I had a mortal soul, I could shelter the more human emotions. I loved Keirran, he was my son. Ash, the Queen's consort, could never find it in him to kill the young prince. But if I didn't, Skylar and everyone else would have to pay for my affections.

"I don't know what to do, Meg. Sky means everything to me . . but so does Keirran. What this is, is choosing which one to save. I don't think I could ever raise a hand to Keirran anyway." I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

"You could, Ash, and you know it. You're Skylar's knight, you have to keep her safe. You're bound to her. If Keirran turns . . you will kill him. I know you will because I know how much you love Skylar." she says simply, sounding almost matter-of-fact.

"Look, we don't even know which way Keirran is going. We'll just have to watch them both. And if we see anything . . we decide then."

"Maybe we should ask Sky. She might know something."

"No. We'd have to explain then and it's too much. It's too much _now_, especially because it might not even come around. No, leave her out of this."

"We'll find a way, Ash." Meghan says softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Whatever it takes."

"I wish I had your optimism, Meg."


	6. Wraith's Claws

Skylar

I stare at my reflection in the ornate mirror.

I had put on a traditional summer gown. Made of lime green velvet, it had intricate designs stitched in with glittering gold thread. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, fixing it with a matching gold band. With my hair drawn back, my pointed ears are visible. I stroke the velvet of the dress, finding it soothing.

I was _nervous_ about going out with Puck. The sensation was completely alien. Puck and I had hunted together before and there had never been anything between us other than friendly companionship. Taking a calming breath, I leave my chambers and cut through the court, deliberately avoiding the ballroom, my parents chambers and Keirran's places. Finally finding my way out of the back where the Summer Trickster waits for me in the opening of the briars, holding two unfamiliar horses.

"Hey, summer girl." he laughs.

"Summer girl, iron girl, winter girl, whatever floats your boat." I tell him, taking the horse's reins from him. "Horseback? I had the image of me following a crow through the woods."

"You'd lose me, even ice-boy couldn't track me in my crow form." he snorts, swinging in the saddle of the summer horse. "Can you change forms?"

"Yes, my form is less common though. I can shift into a wolf."

"A wolf. That _is_ rare."

"Yep." I agree proudly, mounting my horse.

"Well, where we're going now, you haven't seen it before. I guarantee you that."

We ride through summer's territory, side by side. I know everything there is to know about the wyldwood and my home realm but I knew hardly anything about the Summer and Winter territories and you couldn't deny, the summer realm was beautiful. The phrase 'the grass is always greener on the other side' must have originated here. The grass was as green as Puck's eyes. The forest floor was blanketed in delicate wild flowers. Ivy crawled up the tree trunks, mingling with the glossy leaves. The air was warm, despite it being late evening. The sky had an orange tint spreading across it, further in the distance the sun was setting, sending veins of orange across the azure sky. The horses' hooves made no noise as we galloped across the soft, thick grass. After almost two hours straight riding, we slow and Puck leads me into a clearing.

The view is breathtaking. The grass is grown up to my kneecaps, mixed with yellow flowers. The clearing is surrounded by dense, looming trees, bathed in the orange light from the setting sun. Best of all, fireflies float around in the space, casting off light like flames on candles. Puck dismounts and stands beside me expectantly.

"It's beautiful, Robin." I breathe, taking his hand. That familiar shiver darts up and down my spine at his touch.

"Though you'd like it, princess. You're a true summer fey." he says, gazing up at the fireflies.

He turns to face me and, for the first time, I take in all his features. The pointed angles on his face, his smooth tan skin, his cat-like green eyes with their playful glint, his spiky, crimson hair, his tall, muscular body. Apprehensively, he puts his arms around me, linking his hands behind my back. Putting a hand on his hard shoulder, he presses his lips against mine.

My head surged with conflicting emotions.

My Unseelie nature screams at me to push the summer sidhe away, my summer side revels in the moment, my iron side feels just as stunned as my actual conscience. Forcing my naturally cynical, winter blood down, I let myself go, melting into Puck.

Robin and I lay in the long grass, stargazing. The constellations in the Nevernever are completely different to the ones in the mortal world. They are much denser, so close that it's almost like the sky is a rug of purple, blue and white diamonds. You had to be raised with faery astronomy. If you weren't you had no chance at all of ever learning it. Dad had taken it upon himself to teach me about the stars. I had always looked forward to those nights. We would climb out of my bedroom window and clambered up on top of my tower. We'd spend the whole night up there, studying all the different stars and planets. My father believed that there was life beyond our own realm, that we just can't see them yet.

Despite the warmth of the night, an ominous chill runs up my spine. Sitting bolt upright, I scan the dark, shadowed trees, searching for any waiting threats.

"What's up, princess?" Puck says lazily, unfolding his arms from behind his head.

"You can't feel that?" I ask nervously, my eyes fixing on a particularly gnarled, tall tree with a exceptionally wide trunk. A pair of red eyes flash open on the trunk. My blood turns to ice.

"Get up!" I hiss at Puck, shoving him and jumping to my feet. I draw my ice blade just as the figure steps into the moonlit clearing.

A wraith. No doubt about it. The figure, appearing to be a woman, was horrific. It's skin was like wax off a candle, covered with gross stitches. It had frizzy, blood red hair and it wore a torn black dress. It had no fingernails, only long, red claws. I can only wonder how a wraith got into Summer territory.

Balancing myself lightly on the balls of my feet, I prepare myself to dodge its strike. I'm not disappointed. The creature lunges at me, claws aimed for my face. It doesn't really matter if it claws my face off or just leaves me with a single scratch. Wraiths' claws are filled with poison. One little scratch and you're pretty much finished. Only one or two people have ever survived a wraith's cut. You never really want to be on the offending side of a wraith. Dodging the monster, I roll across the floor and jump back into stance, sword positioned over my head. Puck appears at my side, dagger drawn viciously.

"Honestly, I finally make it with a girl and a wraith suddenly appears. Seems I'm cursed." Robin mutters under his breath. I choose not to answer him.

Hissing furiously, the wraith scuttles up a tree, balancing on a thin branch. Its black eyes glare down at us evilly. We stand locked in battle, staring each other down until the wraith leaps from the branch. Puck darts away but I don't make it in time. The creature reaches down, mid-flight, and claws me all down my left arm.

The last thing I remember is the burning and Puck calling.

Ash

I was fine. Sitting in the court room, watching the rulers agree on new Accords, when my veins turned to liquid fire. It sourced on my left, upper arm. I tug back the sleeve of my tunic to reveal my pale, unblemished skin. Nothing to see at all. No sign at all that the sharp pain was pinpointed at that area.

The hot, painful, burning sensation spreads slowly up my arm, working its way towards my chest. My mind speeds at a hundred miles an hour, sifting through all different possibilities. Poison, curse, spell, dart, possession.

Knight.

I look over to Meghan, sitting beside Oberon regally. She was sat up straight with her head held high, her blue eyes focused on the talks. There was nothing wrong with her. That left Skylar, who wasn't in court. I stumble out of the room, ignoring Meghan's call. Reaching out to the young princess's mind, I'm struck back by an impenetrable wall. Dread pools in my stomach. Fighting my way to the courtyard, faint cries for aid reach my ears. Puck. Finally pushing my way into the courtyard, the sight confirms my worst fears.

Puck stands in the parted briars. His face is as pale as mine, his eyes glazed over.. In his arms he holds a corpse in a velvet green dress. I see the long, curly black hair, the pale skin, the slender frame, the star shaped birthmark on her right wrist.

"Skylar!" I call out in a strangled voice, running towards Puck. He lays her on a nearby bench. Her head flops lifelessly, face ashen.

"Ash, I . ." Puck stutters.

Ignoring him, I fall to my knees beside her. I press two fingers to her throat roughly. For a few agonizing moments, I feel nothing. Eventually, a slow, faint pulse drums against my fingers. Feeling the raging pain in my arm, I cut away the sleeve of her dress, revealing her horrific injury.

I'd seen plenty of nasty injuries in my time but never anything as shocking as Sky's. The veins in her arms were jet black as though someone had replaced her blood with ink. From her wrist to her elbow, the skin was burnt red and black like a grotesque patchwork quilt. Three, long clawmarks left black trails around her arm. Though I had never seen one myself, this was the work of a wraith. And I knew what this meant for Skylar.

I hear Meghan screaming behind me but it's all lost in a haze. Turning on Puck, I draw my sword, fuelled by anger, grief and shock.

"Why? Why her Puck?" I scream at him, pointing my blade at his chest. "She's just a girl. She means _everything_ to me and you let this happen! Can't you do anything for anyone but yourself?"

"Don't make any stupid vows now." a weak voice stops me.

I whirl around and I'm met by Skylar's star-like eyes, apparently not comatose as I'd first thought. Meghan kneels by her side, stroking her hair soothingly. Dropping my sword with a clatter, I sit beside her and rest Sky's head in my lap.

"It'll be alright." I whisper. She shakes her head sickly.

"Don't lie to me either." she breathes, a tear slipping down her face.

"No. You'll be OK." I say frantically, reassuring myself more than her. "You have to be."

"Put me out of it, please." she whimpers, shaking like a leaf.

"I can't." I tell her.

"Not even for me? I'm done for and you know it. Please . . just end it now."

In my heart, I know that is what's best for her. The poison will cripple and burn her insides when it reaches her heart. Letting it get to that point would be cruel, the last thing she would know of this world is pain, but I can't. I could never do it.

"Put a sleeping charm on her, prince." Grimalkin sits solemnly at my feet.

"No. She might never wake up if I do." I stutter, shaking my head.

"She'll die anyway if you don't!" he snaps impatiently, his tail thumping. Meghan flinches horribly.

The Sleeping Charm was a very powerful spell. It could keep someone under for as long as they needed to be. If I put Skylar under the spell, it'll stop the poison from killing the both of us. Her body will have time to heal, but it's risky business. If the person is in a weakened state, there's a possibility that the person could never find the willpower to wake themselves up and no one else could rouse them. But what choice do I have? Grim is right, if I don't cast it, my daughter will die.

"Prince," Grimalkin says, hesitating a moment. "She's a strong girl, she will come through."

I mutter the enchantment under my breath and direct the power to her fragile system. I look into her eyes and her anger blazes into me.

_'I wanted you to put me out, not prolong the inevitable.' she hisses in my mind._

_'You know I couldn't have done it.'_

_'You should of. I'd rather that to being a vegetable for the time the world has left.'_

_'Would you quit it? You'll wake up.'_

_'Yeah, yeah.'_

The connection severs abruptly. I open my eyes but I'm not met by hers. She's under. Guilt churns in my stomach and I wonder if I'll hear the sound of her voice, or see the spark in her eyes, again.


	7. Soul and Spirit

Puck

Ash,Meghan and Keirran sit either side of Skylar's bed.

Meghan looks to be floating somewhere in a daze, her eyes wide and watery with the shock. She clings to Sky's hand like a lost child as though the girl could actually sense her. Of course she couldn't. The only hint of Skylar being alive was her pulse. Other than that, she was just a shell, her soul and spirit having retreated into the confines of her mind.

Keirran couldn't be more different. His face was incredibly pale, his blonde hair stuck up from the many times he had run his hand through it. His eyes were fixed on me, narrowed viciously. The prince was probably swearing vendettas against me now and, honestly, I didn't stand much chance against Keirran. He was just as lethal as his father, if not more.

And Ash . . . I can barely bring myself to look at the winter prince. Ash's eyes were completely hollow, empty of any emotions, as though his soul had gone with his daughter's. He was so deadly still that he could be frozen in place. If Skylar never woke up, I'm sure Ash would be this way forever. That girl meant everything to Ash and I had let her get poisoned. This was on my hands. If it weren't for Sky, Ash would have struck me down, there and then, in the courtyard. And I would have let him without a fight, I deserved it. Forget crossing the line, for this I was several hundred miles over the line. It didn't matter that Skylar had stopped him before, she had just been prolonging my life. The winter prince would definitely kill me for this.

Meghan burst into tears suddenly, putting her head into her hands. Ash didn't move an inch for her and I knew I wasn't wanted. Ash's eyes find me in the corner, his eyes flaring up with anger, grief, hurt and betrayal. He stands up abruptly and leaves, instinctively I follow him out of the room. He carries on walking for several hallways until he leads me into an small, empty ballroom. So this is where I was going to die. Not the classiest place, admittedly.

Ash slams the door behind us and turns on me instantly. I close my eyes and spread my arms out.

"Make it quick then, ice-boy."

There's a long pause as I wait for the blade to go through my chest.

"I'm not going to kill you, Goodfellow." he says coldly.

"_What?_" I say incredulously, opening my eyes.

"Yet." he growls, his eyes glittering dangerously. Not since he got a soul and married Meghan have I seen Ash this cold-blooded and vengeful.

"Well if you're going to kill me eventually, I'd rather not stand around waiting."

"I want to know what happened to Skylar." he says, stepping toward me. I open my mouth. "All of it, Puck."

I tell him. I tell him everything that happened since I first saw Skylar this morning. I don't omit anything, not even the kiss but I had the feeling that Ash had known about that anyway.

"I brought her back here and . . . well you know the rest." I finish. Ash sits on the edge of a stone bench, deep in thought.

"How did a wraith get into Summer's territories?" he mutters.

"That's what I want to know, ice-boy." I reply. "Aren't wraiths the Unseelie's buddies?"

"No. They have no allegiances, normally." he says defensively. "It doesn't really matter to us anyway. Leave it to Mab and Oberon to argue over."

"So . . so you aren't going to slaughter me?" I ask nervously. He looks up and his expression makes me cringe. So tired, so beaten, so _un-Ash_.

"It wasn't your fault, really," he sighs. " . . so no."

"Well I must say having your blade off my throat is relieving but it won't matter. I'll be dead within a week or two, tops." I say pessimistically, thinking of Keirran. Ash frowns confusedly. "Haven't you forgotten, ice-boy? Skylar isn't your only kid. Your pampered little prince will be at my neck as soon as I step out of here and I'm sure you don't really want him adding more marks to his record."

"Leave off him, Puck. He's just a kid." he says sharply.

"Just a kid." I snort derisively. "As far as the prophecy goes, he hasn't been doing very well has he? Proving he's not the potential evil overlord."

"Take that back."

"No, I won't. It's true and you know it."

"Keirran is good." he insists naively.

"Oh really. Maybe you'd like to know that your precious son has been flaunting the rules in front of your face all these years. Even today. Did little prince tell you where he'd been today, huh? I'll tell you where he went, Perilyn Falls, exactly the place where he knows he isn't allowed to go. He asked Skylar to go too but she didn't!" I retort, my voice rising to a shout. "So don't you stand here and tell me that Keirran is a good kid. He's going to be exactly how he's been predicted and the whole of fey will pay for your stupid mistake! Including your daughter who you supposedly love so much."

"I'll let you in on a secret, prince._ You_ took away the first girl I loved and I thought I would never get over that. I loved Meghan. I didn't get it, I didn't get why she loved you so much. All you did before was break her heart and she still went running back to you. I didn't think that I would ever find someone I loved more. Until Skylar. Yeah, I love her. I'm not her knight, you are, but I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. I would also do anything to stop that prophecy becoming the reality, even if that means killing the Iron prince. Think it over, Ash, because if you don't do something about it, then I will."

I don't wait for Ash to reply. I turn on my heel and leave, slamming the door behind me.


	8. And So It Begins

Ash

The hard slam of the door bouncing around in the high arches of the ceiling.

I stared at the closed door absent-mindedly, my eyes wide and unblinking. I tried to force my mind to recall the whole of Puck's outburst but only one part kept coming back.

"_Yeah, I love her. I'm not her knight, you are, but I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. I would also do anything to stop that prophecy becoming the reality, even if that means killing the Iron prince. Think it over, Ash, because if you don't do something about it, then I will."_

In those four sentences, Robin had brought my world shuddering to a halt. I struggled to comprehend the two major factors. The first being that my best friend has just threatened to murder my son. For the greater good, perhaps, but essentially it was the same thing to me. I would never shrug off Puck's menace as a bluff. There was no doubt, in my mind,that Puck truly intended to fulfil his threat. Everything I did now seemed to come back to the same choice. Kill Keirran and ensure the safety of Skylar, Meghan, Puck and the Nevernever, or let him live and pray the young prince chooses the right path. We can't win whichever we choose.

The second factor in Goodfellow's statement stunned me even more. Robin Goodfellow is in love with my daughter. It should be the least of my worries, with the possibility of Keirran destroying the Nevernever and Skylar not waking, but I knew that it would play on my mind. I didn't know what to think of it. I hadn't seen it coming. And I couldn't really think it through, no matter how I tried, I could not think seriously about it.

"Well that was interesting." Grimalkin says flippantly, appearing in front of me. I should of known that he'd been eavesdropping.

"You could call it that." I sigh, standing up.

"Perhaps I could have foreseen the threat on the young prince's life but the other reveal took me completely by surprised." the cat says, shifting his weigh to a more comfortable position. I sense the opening to give my opinion but I don't.

"You live for these moments, don't you, Grim?"

"When you have been around as long as I have, your need for some occupation will surpass what is moral and what is not. And the topics flying around recently have much to do with me. In effect, my future is in your hands, prince, and I would prefer you to not do away with it." he says matter-of-factly, his golden eyes fixed on me.

"I don't know why people are expecting me to make such a snap-decision. People act like it's the easiest decision ever."

"No one has said the decision would be an easy one, prince. You and Meghan ran the risk of this happening when you chose to not give Keirran to the Oracle." Grim replies sharply.

"I know," I snap harshly. "doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to do now."

"What is it the mortals say? Follow your heart." the cat says darkly, disappearing.

Almost on cue, Keirran storms into the room. Keirran looked like Meghan, the blonde hair, blue eyes, but his manner was anything but. He could be cold, hard, shadowy and oppressive, just like me when I was his age.

"You didn't kill him?" he says. Keirran looks at me with disgust and, to my anger, a sense of superiority. By his finger pointed at the door accusingly, it's clear to me that he means Puck.

"No."

"Why?"

"What happened to your sister was not his fault. Haven't I taught you to exercise restraint wherever possible?" I say smoothly, folding my arms.

"Restraint." he tuts, as though he is the adult. "You really don't get it. _Showing restraint_ is being slack in other words. Maybe slacking off was alright when you were my age but it isn't that way anymore. It's weakness. People should know to fear you if they should."

His comment makes me angry. I think of Brynna and the countless others that had met their ends at the winter prince's hand. I was anything but slack.

"So you think being oppressive and despotic is right?" I say, my voice turning hard.

"Letting things slide every time gives people leverage over you. If being oppressive means that I get where I need to be, then yes." he says confidently.

"People like that lead the world into war." I swallow hard, keeping my face blank.

"You think I'm going to be one of those people?" he says, his voice hurt. I open my mouth but he stamps me down before I can deny it. "Yes you do, don't even try to deny it. That explains the favouritism for Skylar doesn't it? The first one isn't good enough so we have another, a pretty little princess that you can run around after. I suppose you already have her lined up for the throne."

"Stop being so childish, Keirran."

"Then don't _talk_ to me like I'm a child. Merkhaz was right about you all, it's all corrupted." he hisses furiously. Turning on his heel, he leaves me with just Grimalkin, sat by my side.

"And so, it begins." the cat says sombrely.


	9. Nowhere to Run

Meghan

"He's gone."

I stand by Ash's side, trying to do the impossible, to read through the wall that hid all his thoughts and feelings. It was futile, of course. If Ash didn't want you to know something then you would never know, it was as simple as that. Most of the old winter prince had worn away with time but the minute Ash came under threat or stress, his cold, warrior nature sprung up instantly and there was no talking him out of the mindset. We can live for thousands of years and that part of him will never go away. It's kind of comforting, knowing that eternity won't change him.

Giving up on that front, I try to wrap my mind around the latest news that Ash had thundered in with. Keirran was gone and had no intentions of returning. No one knew where he was going and who he was seeing anymore. Just another step closer to the prophecy becoming a reality. It was impossible to imagine. I couldn't see the innocent, little boy that was shooting arrows with Glitch and his father, living to destroy everything I had worked so hard to achieve.

"So what do we do?" I ask quietly, as though Ash has any ideas on a plan of action.

"I don't know, Meghan!" he yells, turning on me. His eyes are flared up like a spooked horse. Then, as though someone had shot him with a sedative, he sighs dejectedly. "I don't know. It's going to happen and there's nothing we can do about it anymore."

"We don't know that for certain, Ash." I say softly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You know I've always admired your optimistic attitude but there's times when you should let it go and open your eyes." he says harshly. "We've been playing a game that we could never have won and it's time for us to accept the consequences."

"We can't just give up on Keirran, Ash, he's my- _your_ son."

"I would do anything to change the way things are but I can't. There's a war coming, Meghan. We might be sitting it out but we still have to throw our lot in but who to? I don't know about you but I know which side I belong to and nothing in this world will stop me from standing there."

"Are you questioning my morality?"

"No, I'm questioning who you will choose to stand with."

"I'm questioning the things I always thought to be true." a cold voice says from high up behind us.

Ash and I whip around and I find the voice's origin. A cat, perched up in the beams of the room. At first glimpse I thought it was Grimalkin, but at closer examination, this cat was much different. Small and elegant, glossy black coat with silver markings on its feet and at the top of its tail. The cat's eyes glittered silver too, like its distinctive markings. It leapt from its beam gracefully but it wasn't a feline that hit the ground. In a burst of white light, the cat morphed into its normal form. Skylar stood in front of us, arms crossed.

I should have known. With all of her powers, Skylar could shift her form seamlessly. She was one of a rare few who could shift into almost every species in existence. As soon as the princess had mastered her powers when she was about seven, it became nearly impossible to keep track of her. Ash, Glitch and the rest of the servants were kept on their toes trying to follow her. Then I remembered where she should be; lying asleep by a charm to protect her life.

She looked fine, not showing an inkling of the horrors that had occurred only a day ago. Her black hair was curled into neat ringlets that bounced around her shoulders. She was dressed in her customary black, mortal clothes, her eyes shining brightly. The sleeves on her bomber jacket were rolled up to just above her elbow, revealing three pale scars across her left arm. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to make sure she's real, that it's not just the punchline of a sick joke, but the feeling in the air screams that she doesn't want anybody close to her. Puck could walk in here and I'd be certain she would shove him away. If I can sense her emotions so strongly, what is Ash feeling? He must be dying inside from her onslaught. Anger, hurt, distrust and a hint of triumph, forming into one, unnameable force. We stand watching each other, sizing the situation up.

Ash goes to speak but Skylar gets there first.

"All these years, I felt like everyone else knew something that I didn't." she says in a strangled voice, her tone twists my stomach. "I see the way people look at me, how people treat me. People telling me I'm destined to do this, that and the other. At first I thought it was because people thought I was a mutt, because of my power, because of my parentage. But too much happens for it to be just that. Oberon, Mab, Titania, they're _afraid_ of me, aren't they? You, Puck, Grimalkin, you all know something about me and it's about Keirran too, isn't it?"

She bites her lip, a few tears slipping out as she blinks but she brushes them away sharply, just another characteristic of her father coming through. I look up at Ash for guidance but he doesn't meet my eyes, he stares straight ahead blankly.

"It's too late to try and pass it by me. Tell me now. _All_ of it."

This was it. All the years spent trying to keep the truth behind closed doors hadn't done us any good in the end. Looking back on it, I wonder how we ever thought it was possible to keep Keirran and Skylar blindfolded for their coming years. It made me question whether Keirran really was as innocent to the prophecy as I had made myself believe. It was a miracle that we had made it this far, really, but it still hit hard. It was like having your life's work crushed right before your eyes.

So we tell her, everything from the day Ethan was kidnapped to the present. We'd been backed into a corner with nowhere to run. I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling, being told that her brother is fated to turn against her and she has to murder him. Not the best news.

She sits in front of us, her head hung low. The air around her was so dark and betrayed. I had broken her heart in two. Slowly, she looks back up at us, me particularly.

"Why didn't you give Keirran to the Oracle?" she sighs.

"We kept Keirran because we couldn't just give him up, you won't understand that until you're a parent yourself." Ash replies. "The future isn't set in stone, Skylar. The things we do, even the little things, can set us on another course. We thought we could keep Keirran from instigating the prophecy."

"So you kept Keirran, which was a risk in itself, then decided on going the whole way and having me." she says, frowning. "In fact, forget why you kept Keirran, I can understand that. What I don't understand is why you had me."

My heart skipped several beats. I had wanted to avoid this whole discussion but never, never in a million years, did I want to touch upon this particular topic. I promised myself she wouldn't ever have to hear the reason but she wasn't stupid. Deep down I think she knows, but it doesn't make it any better hearing it.

"Because if we didn't, there was a chance Keirran would still turn and there . . . you wouldn't be there to stop him." Ash says softly, regretting every word that left his mouth.

"Of course you did." Sky whispers, looking away from us. She shields her eyes with her hand but it didn't do any good, we could hear her crying. Ash's eyes were suspiciously glassy but, he too, looked away.

"Sky, I'm sorry." I tell her, sitting beside her. She lets out a noise, something between a sob and sigh. Frost spreads out from where she sits, slowly covering the bed. Suddenly, she jumps to her feet, jerking her hand away from me.

"You two might have given up on Keirran already but _I _haven't." she says in a hard voice. "I'm going out to find him and if I don't come back tonight, assume I'm with him."

"No! You can't." Ash says urgently, flame flaring in his eyes.

"Just watch me." she retorts coolly, slamming the door behind her. The whole room turns to ice with the slam.


End file.
